rise and fall
by kokorodragon
Summary: in the memory you'll find me...eyes bruning up..the darkness holding my tightly...until the sun..rises up.."-linkin park- chapter nine. COMPLETE thank god..
1. need of help

**rise and fall **

koko chan: okay, really long one shot. T_T i just get so freaking bored and i don't update any of my stories you know why? because there are romances!!! T_T so for this one I might not do a coupling...might. 

i deleted "wills and ways" BTW. i might delete some of my other fics tho...i might delete "not mine to kill" bleh. 

please help me T_T 

======= 

_

one minute your on top 

_

next your not watch it drop 

making your heart stop 

just before you hit the floor 

the minute your on top 

nest your not missed your shot 

making your heart stop 

you think you won 

and then it's all gone... 

"Sakura! Sakura, wake up!!!" Sakura's eyes fluttered opened to her mom's "deadly" screams. Another day, another mission. Sakura stumbled across her room to get to her closet. She fumbled with some clothes and buttons and tried to find her usual wear. 

"Where's that stupid little.." Sakura mumbled and she went thorugh another dresser. No luck. She decided to raid her closet and started to throw around everything she saw. Giving up, she decided to swallow her pride and yelled, "Mom!! Where's my ninja suit(koko chan: well, what do you call those things? XD)?!" 

"Oh! I'm washing it!! It's been got dirty during your last mission, why don't you wear somethign else?" Her mother yelled to her. 

"Whatever.." Sakura yawned and went to look for something, her inner self screamed at her for not yelling at her mom. Sakura yawned again, she was just too tired. Looking over her pile of clothes she threw, Sakura happened to notice everything was either meant for dates or going out with friends. Sighing, she cursed herself for not getting a ninja suit when she had the chance. So, Sakura just put on some shorts and a white shirt. After that she packed her kunais and put on her red vest. At least she still kept her colors. 

She looked over to her clock and nearly fainted. "Crap! I'm late!!" Though Kakashi would probably be even later she didn't want to lose her streak of being there before Naruto. She grabbed her bag and ran. Then came back, jammed some toast in her mouth, and ran out again. 

_bridge_ 

By the time Sakura got there, she was licking her fingers for any left over toast, and her hair was really messed up. 

"Sakura chaaaan!!!!!" Naruto yelled, then he pounced on the unsuspecting cherry blossom. 

"Naruto!!!!" Sakura gritted and decided today was not her day. "PLEASE get off me." 

"Eh? Why?" Naruto questioned, which was really a stupid thing to do. Sakura glanced up at Naruto..and then she hit him. Naruto stumbled back a little and fell backwards. Making a big "thump" noise. 

Sakura dusted herself and then sqealed, "Ohayo!!! Sasuke kun!!!!" 

"Aa." Was her only response. She didn't really care though, as long as she got something out of him. Things were still pretty much the same around the three of them though, Naruto liked Sakura, Sakura liked Sasuke, and Sasuke mainly hated everyone. Or so he said anyways. 

"Yo, ohayo." Came a all too familier voice. Kakashi jumped from the roof he was on and smiled at his three students. "Well, you see, today I got lost in the forest while looking for some berries." 

"Liar!!!" Naruto and Sakura countered at Kakashi. Who just smiled back at them. 

"What are we doing otday Kakashi?" Sasuke asked, happening to notice the papers in his hands. 

"Oh! As you know, it's been exactly two years after the Chunnin exam, so, I nominated you guy, AGAIN! Aren't you proud of me?" Kakashi laughed, then Naruto jumped on Kakashi and hugged him really tight. 

"Thank you Kakashi Sensei!!!" Naruto yelled, and hugged even tighter. Kakashi began to choke but soon Naruto let go and held the form above him happily. Obvisouly thinking of all the people he can beat. 

Sasuke took the form smirking because he knew that Neji and Lee would be there, making him positive he'll have a good fight. 

Sakura held the form in her hands, she watched the faces of Naruto and Sasuke carefully. She knew she would have to sign it, or they won't be able to go. She raised her hands and touched her hair, which had grown out since last time. Now it touched her back like nothing happened. Kakashi happened to notice Sakura's distressed face. 

"Sakura, do you really want to go on with the exam?" Kakashi whispered to Sakura so Naruto and Sasuke couldn't hear. 

"Of course I do! I won't let Ino pig beat me!" Sakura yelled. Naruto and Sasuke looked over to Sakura because of her sudden yell. 

"Okay then, you have two weeks to train then. I'll be off now." Kakashi laughed and dissapeared in a puff of smoke. 

"Yosh!!! I'm ready!!!" Naruto yelled. 

Sasuke said nothing and looked over to Sakura then asked, "Sakura, are you positive of taking this test?" 

"Of course I am!" Sakura smiled brightly and turned around. Her Inner self kept telling her to stop while she still can. But once she made her word she couldn't go back. "Hey, I'm going to the library for a sec okay?" 

"But Sakura chan, you could stay with us and train!" Naruto offered. 

"No, I think it'll be better if I train with myself, thank you though." Sakura said to Naruto, in truth, she just didn't think she could handle them. 

"But you already have your kunais and shurikens." Naruto tried to pursuade again, but got the same answer. Sakura turned around and went in search of the library. 

_konoha streets_ 

Sakura paced silently through the Konoha streets, staring at the form and where she was suppose to sign. "I just don't think i'm ready yet, but Sasuke kun and Naruto would be so dissapointed, after all they are looking forward to this." Sakura mumbled under her breath. 

"Talking to yourself Sakura?" Sakura quickly turned around. 

"Ino pig!!" Sakura exclaimed. 

Ino whacked Sakura and smiled. "So, your going to take the Chunnin exam huh? Well let me warn you, i've been training! I'm not going to lose to you! After all, in the beginning, I was always the better fighter." Ino taunted. 

"Shut up! I've been training too! I won't lose to you Ino pig! juts you wait!" Sakura yelled rubbing the spot Ino had hit her. 

"Trust me Sakura, of you hadn't noticed, everyone has a special skill, even me. All except you." Ino then whipped around and left Sakura to ponder in her thoughts. 

"Grr, I hate her so much. She's right though, everyone can do something speacial with their cahkura, and if not, the're either from an elite clan or have a Kyubi trapped in them." Sakura talked to herself. 

"So you really want to do something cool with your chakura?" Sakura once again turned and found Tsudande. 

"Where do all of you people come from?" Sakura joked, she smiled. Tsudande and her have been keeping connected. They always talked to each other when things got bad and soon became friends. 

"Now, I'm on my "break". So I decided to come see you. Tell me Sakura, do you really want to do something cool with your chakura?" Tsudande winked at her. Making Sakura a tad nervous. 

"Well then, forget the library, lets go!" Sakura exclaimed. 

"That's the spirit!!! Now hurry up, we only have two weeks to teach you this so I won't go easy on you!!!" Tsudande yelled and dragged Sakura into the depths of the forest. 

_forest_ 

"Okay, first step. Acording to your status report of Kakashi, you have great control of you chakura. That Kakashi is so selfish though, he only pays attention on poker face boy and the ramen freak. SO!!!!" Tsudande thought for a while then fianlly said, "There's bascially two jutsu I want to teach you, but since we only have two weeks, i'll teach you the easy one. Then if you pass on to the finals, that gives us one month to train. Then i'll teach you the harder one. Sounds fair?" 

"Of course." Sakura agrred, knowing it was the most reasonably alternate. 

"Okay, first put this on." Tsudande handed Sakura a clothing that looked exactly like her regualr ninja suit. 

"Uhm..where'd you get that?" Sakura asked, Tsudande just smirked at her. Then handed Sakura the clothing. As soon as the clothing fell into Sakura's hands, Sakura fell down too. "What the hell?!" Sakura yelled. 

"That's your regular clothing, ONLY it has weights sewed into them, this way, you'll become faster. Since after all, this jutsu requires both chakura and speed." 

Sakura struggled to put her used to be red clothing on. Then she tried to stand up, but found it extremely difficult. "Tsudande sama, is every part of my clothis like this?" 

"No, instead of a shirt though, you'll be wearing a netted shirt underneath and then your regular pants or shorts, or whatever they are. Now, we'll be running every day now." Tsudande smiled. 

"Considering all this, am I learning Taijutsu?" Sakura finally asked. 

"Seems like it doesn't it? Yeah you are, but you need chakura because of the way you have to time it. Oh, I might teach you a new ninjutsu though, so be prepared!!! Come along now Sakura." Tsudande walked off. Leaving Sakura to struggle with her clothing. 

"Tsudande sama! Hey! Wait up!! Ergh!! Not fair!!!" Sakura yelled. 

"How is it not fair dear Sakura? Oh, and I put weights on the soles of your shoes too." 

"What?!" 

For that, a two weeks had came and gone. With Sakura improvoing every little bit. With each time passed, Sakura soon found it easier just to sleep with the weights on. She was so tired to even take them off. Tsudande wasn't kidding about not holding back either, she was extremely strict with Sakura. At the end of the day though, she would return to her nice self and take Sakura to ice cream, who Sakura would often decline because she was so tired. 

Soon the day of the Chunnin exams came and finally, team seven reuntied to where it held place. 

"Sakura chan!!!" Naruto yelled, god he missed saying that. 

"Ohayo, Naruto." Sakura said, she stopped Naruto from hugging her. Then turned to Sasuke. "Ohayo Sasuke kun!!!" Now she missed saying that. 

"Sakura, have you gotten stronger?" Sasuke asked, hoping that she would. He didn't want any thing dragging him behind. 

"A little, but not as strong as you!" Sakura sqealed. 

Everything went as normal, they all obvicouly passed the first test, now for the Forest of Death(koko chan: is that what it's called? I forget.) 

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura walked through the forest. Sasuke held the Heaven scroll. 

"Yosh!!! I can hardly wait to defeat my enemies!!! Sasuke!! I'll beat you!!!" Naruto did his victory dance and raced into the forest. 

"Naruto!!! Save it for the enemies!! Your going to give us away!!!" Sakura yelled she ran after Naruto. Not really paying attention to the weights that were still on her. 

"Sakura, you'll 'cause attention too." Sasuke said over to Sakura. She just slowed down. Then she picked up a rock and threw it. Bulls eye. 

Naruto rolled on his back, hands over head. "Itai." 

"Naruto, baka." Sakura went over to help Naruto up, but a kunai stopped her. 

"Damn." Sasuke cursed, he ran over to Sakura and Naruto. 

"Already?!" Sakura asked. She was not ready. 

"Gyaa!!!" Naruto yelled, he jumped to his feet and looked around him. 

It was quiet for a while..and then. 

_outside_ 

"Anko, that was a human scream wasn't it?" Asked one of the chunnins. 

"Indeed, half an hour and the party already started." Anko said, then threw some rocks into the water. 

====== 

** koko chan: FIRST OFF. Lee passed the surgery! go him!!! **

ohayo=good morning 

yosh= hell yeah;good 

itai= ow 

koko chan: haha, this was written out of pure boredom, so gomen ne. 

gomen ne= sorry 

koko chan: ALRIGHT! we got it!!! 

translator: what do you think i'm paid to do!??!?! 

koko chan: baka!!! 

baka= idiot;stupid 

koko chan: .... 

translator: hehe. 


	2. need of assistance

**koko chan: update "everyone's fool" need to update "rise and fall" as well . -.- dun ask, it's sum weird promise i remebered making XD **

====== 

_

Forfieth the game, 

_

before somebodyelse takes you out of the frame. 

Put your name to shame, 

cover up the pace. 

You can't run the race, 

the pace is too fast. 

you just won't last.. 

-linkin park 

Sasuke looked all around them, sensing chakura here and there. It seems like two teams decided to gain up on them. It sounded pretty foolish...unless they were friends and wanted to help each other get scrolls. Sasuke felt his pocket, the smooth surface of the scroll toched the tip of his fingers. No way was anyone going to take his oppurtunity from him. 

Sasuke looked over to his teamates. Sakura, had a kunai in one hand and Naruto, just stood there waiting to fight. _'I've been training with Naruto, along with the help with Kakashi..but.._' Sasuke eyes reverted back to Sakura. _'We don't know if Sakura got strong or not. She might get in the way..'_ Sasuke ended his thoughts when a kunai was thrown again. 

"Hell yeah!! Bring it on!!!!" Naruto yelled and he struck out a kunai and ran into the trees. You were able to hear the cries of "Kage bunshin no jutsu!". Sakura half smiuled but turned her attention back on the ninjas around her. Holding the kunai stiffly, she remembered what Tsudande had told her... 

~flashbacc~ 

_Sakura laid her back on the cool grass. The moist mist from the grass was absorbed by Sakura's sweaty clothes. Tsudande also was a little sweaty, but not as bad as Sakura. _

"I did..it..I mastered..the.." Sakura didn't know how much her breath could hold on, so she just left her sentence unfinished. 

The slience was greeted after a good laugh from Tsudande. "Yes Sakura, you've mastered it." 

Sakura sat there for a while, letting in the moist water from the grass. Staring into the now dark sky. Sakura felt fotsteps coming to her, then a "thud". 

Tsudande laid her back on the ground next to Sakura, also staring into the sky. "Sakura, I want you to know something." Sakura let out a muffled grunt. Tsudande smiled again and continued, "I don't want you to show your new found power to everyone. Keep the weights on, hold some of your power back." 

Sakura rolled her back to face Tsudande. "Why..?" She managed to get out. 

"In truth Sakura, I don't want you to put too much attentino to yourself, I know you want to impress that Sasuke boy and all..but please, just don't use too much of your power." Tsudande answered. Sakura nodded, not fully understanding why. 

"Yeah, I promise." 

~flashbacc end~ 

Sakura but her lip, this was going to be hard. She turned to see Sasuke's back. He was standing there to protect her, or so Sakura thought. She gripped the kunai tighter. There was a rustle and then Sasuke threw a kunai, dropping down two shinobis. Naruto came out dragging three. The trio both checked all five of them, but still no scroll. One team had the heaven scroll, but they needed Earth. Naruto saw no reason in keeping the Heaven scroll and left it there. Sasuke got up and scanned the area for the remaining Shinobi. 

Sakura felt like she really needed to do something, she didn't want to be left out after all. She promised Tsudande she wouldn't use all of her power, only some right? Sakura got up and dusted herself. She quickly used her eyes to scan the area just like Sasuke. Except, since her ability to use chakura was better than anyone else's in her team, she put some chakura in her ears, and listened. 

_Rustle..silence...rustle...rustle...silence...rustle...rustle..thud._ Bingo. Sakura pulled out a kunai and threw it to the direction the trees. Naruto seemed a but shocked because the kunai was thrown almost directly next to him. Sasuke looked over and was greeted with a black shadow falling out of the bushes. 

Naruto looked wide eyed and grinned. He got up and jumped the poor shinobi. He reached his hands into the guy's pocket and pulled out a scroll. 

"Bwhahaahaahhahaha!!!" Naruto laughed. He looked at the marking on the scroll and frowned. 

"Not the one huh?" Sakura asked, quickly reading Naruto's expression. 

Naruto nodded and threw the scroll back at the shinobi. "But Sakura chan! I was really surprised you caught him!!! I thought you were going to turn on me!" 

Sakura playfully whacked Naruto on the head. "Ba-ka. If I kill you, it would just mean that I can't go ahead to the chunnin exam." 

Naruto smiled and thought for a while. "..but if you didn't have to have all three people, you still wouldn't throw a kunai at me right?" 

Sakura didn't respond and grinned, she happily walked forward into the woods. Naruto ran after her constantly asking if she would throw a kunai at him. Sasuke walked behind them, watching them debate. 

_'Sakura mangaed to catch that last Shinobi before me. Hm. Maybe she has gotten stronger.'_ Sasuke thought. 

..he didn't know how right he was... 

--day later--- 

Naruto once again jumped into the river, causing the fish to jump up. Sasuke, again, threw some kunais to catch the fish, sticking it to a tree near by. 

"This is not fair!! You made me do this last time too!!!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke just smirked and yelled to Naruto to go jump again. 

"Sasuke kun!! We need to use your fire jutsu to start the uhhm...fire!" Sakura yelled over. Yup, it was just like last time. Sasuke went over and started up the fire, while Naruto went to go dry himself up. 

It was silent between the two shinobis. Sakura really wanted to start up a conversation, but it's been a long time, she didn't know what to talk about. Seeing on how quiet it was. Sakura finally had the guts to start talking. 

"So...what have you been doing these past two weeks?" She asked. 

"Training." Was the only reply she got. She exhaled deeply. Sasuke was not a good conversation guy, unless you wanted to talk about how much you wanted to kill your brother and rebuild a clan. 

"I have been training-" Sakura stopped short, remembering what Tsudande had told her. Sakura can't draw attention to herself. So, she remained her sentence unfinished, thinking Sasuke wouldn't really listen to her anyways. 

..but he was listening. Sasuke also began to wonder why Sakura didn't finish her sentence. Why she was able to move a bit more faster than usual, yet her legs seemed to look like something was dragging on them, yet she was still able to run. He began to wonder, just who she was training with these last two weeks. His thoughts were interupted when Naruto came back. 

As usual, he began to talk to Sakura, who would talk back. They seemed to have grown closer together, since in ways, they were alike. Sasuke became more comfortable around Sakura and Naruto. He faced Naruto as both a rival and a comrade. Sakura, as a comrade. He would never see them as anything above or below. 

Sakura was still the love sick girl she was before, except she had grown repect for Sasuke's own space and solitude. She learned to respect Naruto more and becoem friends with him. A lot had changed, but the more things changed..the more they stayed the same. Everytime Sakura would go talk to Ino, they would have such a great time, but when the word "Sasuke" came up, it was war. 

Naruto still loved both Sakura and ramen, he was still not aware of Hinata's feelings toward him. Though, he began to talk to her a bit more. Naruto was able to control the kyubi inside of him a bit more than usual, he knew just how to call it out, or how to take some chakura from it. 

The trio were soon interupted when a rustle in the bushes were heard. Sasuke stared a bit longer, then, three shurikens struck out. Grabbing Sakura, and pinning her to a tree. 

"Sakura chan!" Naruto yelled. He couldn't finish, a shinobi quickly got out a kunai and ran to struck Naruto. Naruto brought out a kunai and blocked the other. It was a battle of Taijutus, about seeing which one got the first strike. 

Sasuke handled two shinobis. Both swung chains around, each chain was connected to a large shuriken. Sasuke immediately went to Taijutsu mode just like Naruto. The chains were swung violently, until they both clashed into Sasuke. Both Shinobis ran across each other, tightening the bond the on the chains. 

Sasuke started to spit out blood. One of the Shinobis smirked. 

"That's why we were so lucky not to have a female shinobi on our team." One said. 

"Yeesssss..femalessss alwayssss get in the way..." The other one agreed. 

From the tree, Sakura just had about enough of this. She used her feet and boosted herself off the tree and into Naruto's enemy. Seeing the guy distracted, Naruto brought down his kunai and into the guy's shirt, then knocking him unconscience. 

Sasuke swiftly used Kawarmi[sp] no jutsu and switched himself with a long nearby. He sumersalted and threw two shurikens and nailed the shinbois to the wall. Following that, Naruto did another two punches and the Shinobis were out. 

Sakura ran over and scanned the team. She smiled and held up the Earth Scroll. Naruto did his fox like grin and Sasuke half smiled. It was only about two days and they already got both of their scrolls..now the hard part. Getting to the tower in one piece.. 

====== 

**koko chan: weird chappie..yeah. plz review!! suggestions are encouraged!!! **


	3. need of change

**koko chan: you know that feeling that you get when someone is talking behind your back? yeah, i'm having the exact same feeling.... **

happier news: i like this fic!! 

======= 

_

I feel invisible, 

_

I always live in a fantasy. 

Never the reality. 

But I know, 

That somewhere in this world, 

someone is feeling the exact same way. 

Except they feel like they don't live in either worlds. 

-kokorodragon 

Sakura leaped across the trees behind Sasuke and Naruto. No matter what, she still faced their backs. As Sakura jumped higher into the trees, she felt the cool wind flow in her hair. Sakura exhaled deeply and felt her feet jump across lower, then higher again. It felt unusually peaceful. Which was strange because the forest usually reaked with the smell of blood and death. 

Not realizing it, a pair of eyes was watching Sakura. As she leaped upward, then back down to leap upward again. Naruto. He watched Sakura ever since he saw her in the academy. It was like love at first sight. Then when he found out that she liked Sasuke. He was of course furious, and hated Sasuke even more. He never knew it, but the girl he had been watching, had become more than a crush to him. It turned out Naruto really fell in love with Sakura. The way she would laugh, and somehow knowing it, she was going through the same thing as him...going after someone you can't get. It wasn't long before he and Sakura became friends, and when he and Sasuke grew respect to each other. So, for now, it was perfect. 

Naruto smiled and turned his face back to the path. Something told him this was going to be a good year for the Chunnin exam. That something exciting was going to happen this year. 

Before the trio could go any further, they were stopped by another trio of ninjas. The other ninjas looked at the trio with a smile on their faces. Naruto looked kind of freaked out by this, but stopped and. Sasuke stopped as well and jumped to the ground, as did Naruto. He stared at them with his hard onyx eyes against their gold mischievious ones. Sakura was the last to jump down, frowning because she didn't want to get into a fight, not just yet. 

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked. He knew what they wanted, but he could tell something was odd with these shinobis, they all smiled as if they knew something Sasuke and them didn't. 

"We just wanted to make a deal." One said he had long hair in a braid and had eyes that could pierce. Sasuke exhaled deeply. He was right. 

"But first," Said another, she had two short pig tails and gold eyes that could scare. Sakura only stared back, as if dareing. 

"We want to see if your capable of making this deal." This one had sharp hair that flew here , there, and he had eyes that can kill. 

"..what type of deal is this?" Sakura asked, the girl in front of her wouldn't stop staring. Sakura seemed a bit scared. 

The girl licked her lips and said, "This deal is all about blood. We want someone's blood, but unfortunately, we were disqualified on the first day of this forest." 

"What'd you do?" Naruto asked. Frankly speaking, it was impossible to get disqualified unless you opened the scrolls. 

"All we did was kill an instructor." The spiky haired guy said. He made it sound like nothing, Naruto and Sakura's eye widened. An instructor? As in a chunnin? Sasuke too looked surprised. 

"Yes well, now their watching our backs, not right now though." The girl said again. She was quite the talkative type. 

"We had braided guy over here do a sleeping jutsu on them. Since their strong though it won't hold for very long." Spiky haird guy said. He smiled evily and continued, "So, we decided, hey, if we can't pass, they can't either." 

"So far, two teams have made it..and none have passed. Thing is, we're just waiting for a particular team, but, since you know all this we can't just leave you go without a fight." The braided guy said. 

The girl licked her lips again and said, "The blood was taken, but the hunger is still here. Just try to defeat us, if you do, we'll get out of your way." 

Naruto looked at them wide eyed. There were still blood thirsty people in this world? Who would've thought, out of all places, team seven wound up here. Sakura now had her hands fiddle with each other like Hinata. Except she was shaking a little. These guys were strong. Sasuke stood there speechless. What was there to say? 

"What you guys scared?" Spiky guy asked. He made a tauntingly face. Naruto, beign Naruto just yelled, "Fine!!! BRING IT ON!!!" 

Sakura was debating whether to kill Naruto or hurt him slowly. Sasuke's face looked the same. Were they really a match for these guys? 

Sighing, Sasuke went ahead and asked, "So, how will we fight?" 

"You'll see." The girl smiled. She pointed her finger toward Sakura, "That girl has been staring at me ever since I started talking! I wanna fight her!!" 

"Fine fine." Oh, and this is like sudden death, one battle, and two people. So, are you sure you want to trust your teamate with Aiko over here?" The braided guy pointed to who was obviously Aiko. 

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other, than at Sakura. She looked scared, Sasuke and Naruto just couldn't risk it. 

"Instead of Sakura i'll fight." Sasuke said. The other trio just staretd to laugh. 

"What's wrong? Don't trust your own teamate in winning?" Aiko asked. She started to jump up and down. "Come on already! I wanna fight!!!" 

Sakura looked to Sasuke and Naruto, who stared back at her. That's when Inner Sakura came in. She kept yelling at herself that she would be able to do this, she can fight! Sakura smiled at them and looked at Aiko. 

"But if I'm correct! You stared at me first!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke and Naruto gawked. What the hell was she doing? 

"Oh! So you wanna fight! Bring it on!!!" Aiko yelled she charged at Sakura, who got a kunai out. Aiko jumped and thrwe three shurikens, Sakura used the kunai to block every one of them. Aiko landed and immdiately went ot taijutsu mode. She ran toward Sakura and did a roundhouse kick, blocking it, Sakura grabbed it by her hand and threw Aiko across the ground. Sakura took this chance and threw the kunai. Aiko rolled over to her feet and the kunai hit right next to her. 

"I don't know, but I think you have very bad aiming." Aiko smirked and started to run to Sakura. Sakura did some seals and mumbled the name. A burst of chakura headed toward Aiko. "A sleeping jutsu? Hel-loo!!! I'm the master of that jutsu, and it's probably one if the slowest of it's kind!" Aiko smiled and moved to dodge, but something caught her..something..sharp and thin. 

Sakura held the fish wire in one of her hands while the other end was connected to the kunai she threw. Before Aiko had anychance to go under or over the fishline(A/N: aiko's a litto hiei(yyh) hiegth olay??), the jutsu caught her. 

"I'm much much much much wekaer than you, but I'm not stupid you know." Sakura remarked, staring at the sleeping form of Aiko. 

The braided guy laughed a little before saying, "Didn't expect that to happen. Aiko isn't really the fighting material. She loves to fight, but brains don't came as handy to her." 

"Not unless you ask her about foods.." Spikey haired guy rolled his eyes. He waved team seven off. "Well? Go already." 

"..that's..it?" Naruto asked. How..weird. 

"WHat? Do you want a red carpet? Get out!" The two guys yelled. Naruto grabbed Sakura's wrist and all three ran. 

The braided guy went over to Aiko and poked her in the sides. Willingly, she woke up. 

"What's up Herb?" Aiko asked, she got up and dusted herself off. 

"You prevented that attack with "kai" so why'd you pretend to lose?" Herb asked. 

"Let's just say..I got the team we were waiting for...that Sakura's girl...she has very intresting eyes." Aiko examined. "When she stared at me, it was out of wonder and partly because she was scared. When that onyx eyed buy asked to fill in, her eyes became full of determination and ran out of fear. This girl though..I can't really predict what happens inside of her mind." 

"..so?" asked the spiky haired guy whom name's we don't know. 

"Well Seikyo, I just have a good feeling about this team. I mean, I sense very good chakura from the two boys..but the way I see it, that pinkeh girl has a couple of things hidden in her." Aiko said. She smiled and patted Seikyo on the back, who just glared at her in return. 

"Yeah her attitude reminds me of someone." He anwered back. 

"And we need to get to that someone." Herb said. He started to walk into the forest with Aiko and Seikyo following him. 

Aiko put her arms in the back of her head. "You know, I can't believe that they believed that we killed a chunnin." Aiko laughed. 

The other smiled at her and the three left. 

--team seven--- 

"Hell yeah!! The third team to arrive!!!" Naruto yelled he started to do his victory dance while Sasuke and Sakura watched. In truth, they were all pretty happy. Being the third team is pretty good. Sasuke gave a small smile of acomplishment, Sakura started to try to calm Naruto down, but found herself very hyper too. She did it. She actually won a fight, something told her though..that the fight wasn't exactly finished. 

When Sakura's sleeping jutsu was about to hit Aiko. Aiko let out a bit of chakura to perform "kai" so Aiko shouldn't have been infected. Sakura just assumed that Aiko didn't put chakura out in time. Shrugging it off, Sakura sat down and gave up on calming down Naruto. 

Sasuke looked at Sakura at wonder, he never really saw her truly fight before. One day hewas curious and asked Naruto about her fight with Ino. Naruto started getting all cheerful and started to brag about how Sakura got Ino out of her mind because of him and junk like that. Sasuke was just surpirsed Sakura got Ino out. Coming to think, it always seemed Sakura had two minds of her own(A/N: right on). Sasuke turned to the doorway when he heard a creak. 

A what looked like a jouninn came through the door asking for everyone to come meet in the main hall. Naruto smiled and jumped, it was time for the third round, and tournament number one. He grinned and started to tell Sakura how he was going to beat the crap out of Kiba and Sasuke. Sakura whacked him of the "Sasuke" part. 

As the walked down the main room, Sakura caught sight of Ino. 

Sakura grinned and mouthed, "I'm going to beat you." Ino returned her message by sticking out her tounge. Sakura smiled. This year was going to be different. 

Like last year, all the chunnins and jounnins lined up and waited for the Hokage. Everyone stood in silent,Naruto was on the verge of just yelling and screaming, but Sakura kept him silent. Sasuke stood with his arms cross. Everyone soon got restless and just when a half hour had came and gone. 

BAM!!!!! Everyone turned their heads to the main door and there stood Tsudande breathing heavily. She leaned on her knees for supprt. 

"..sorry..I..had to..." Tsudande huffed and puffed until she finally waved her hand and said, "Oh forget it, let's just start the tournament." 

It was twenty minutes into the tournament. Sakura was extremely happy to witness it all. 

First match was Shinno vs. some other kid that was from Mist. Shinno won easily with his bugs and the mist guy had to be taken to imfirmary. 

Second was Naruto vs. Choji. Naruto used his kage bunshin no jutsu to escape Choji's jutsu. He used one of his Kage clones to distract Choji, while the real Naruto jumped up and punched Choji in the head when Choji was stuck in a corner. Naruto managed to get a scratch at the end of the match and Hinata shyly gave him some cream to cover the wound. 

Third was Kiba vs. Neji. It was an easy win for Neji, even Kiba knew that, but he didn't give up without a fight. Neji finally mangaed to clog all of Kiba's chakura holes and Kiba lost, with Hinata running to aid him. Kiba laughed because he knew he got the last hit..or should we say bite. 

Third was Sasuke vs. Lee. This was an extremely long battle and took tons of chakura and taijutsu. Lee was at an upper advantage, but at last minute Sasuke used his fire jutsu and Lee took bait. Lee went to his side to dodge the jutsu, but found himself stuck right next to the wall. Sasuke threw some shurikens but Lee was too quick and used his feet to boost himself out of the way. Sasuke caught Lee off gaurd and jumped up and kicked him down, then landing a blow in his stomach. 

After this was a mist vs. another foreign ninja. Seeing how it was no one she knew, Sakura went to the bathroom to freshen up. In the bathroom, Sakura leaned over the faucet, staring at her relection. She quietly washed her hands, the cool water running through her fingers, the feeling of refreshment as she splashed it through her face. Sakura heard the door open. 

"Ino pig!! Just get out already!!" Sakura yelled. 

"Why would I do that?" Sakura turned to the familier voice. 

"Tsudande sama!!" Sakura said. She ran and hugged the Hokage. 

Tsudande smiled and patted Sakura's head. "Excited?" She asked. 

Sakura nodded and went back to the sink. "All of these rookies and gennins..they all have mroe experience than me.." 

"Now now Sakura. I have to say..that's true. In fact the thoughts of you winning against most of these people are very slim..." 

"Thanks for the confidence!" 

"Don't mention it, but, I just want you to rember what I taught you. I'm sure you'll be fine." Tsudande patted Sakura on the back and gave her, her famous grin. Sakura smiled back, and laughed. 

"Tsudande sama?" 

"Hm?" 

"Can I take off these weights now?" 

"Uhm..no." 

"What?!" 

"But tell you what, don't hold back alright?" Tsudande smiled again and left. Sakura frowned and looked at her shoes. 

"...these weights make my shoes look like their an inch taler than everyone else's" 

--tsudande--- 

Tsudande smirked as she walked out of the bathroom, she held in her hands..a wrench, a screwdriver, and a couple of paper clips. She was going to fix the alignment just a little... 

--Sakura--- 

When Sakura got out of the bathroom, everyone looked restless until someone finally pointed to Sakura and yelled, "There she is!!" 

Sakura gave a questioned face and founf Naruto jumping up at her constantly yelling. 

"What is it Naruto?!" Sakura yelled and she grabbed his shoulders and shook him. She felt a tap on her shoulder. 

"Sasuke kun?" She asked. Sasuke said nothing, but pointed to the screen. Sakura turned and widended her eyes. 

Haruno Sakura vs. Yamanaka Ino. 

Sakura's head jolted to Tsudande who just waved back at her smiling. Then Sakura's head turned to Ino, who was already on the ground waiting for her. Ino smirked at her and Sakura smirked back. She happily jumped off the half second story and faced Ino. 

======== 

**Koko chan: boohyah!!! update!! Xd haha, yeah. If your asking why I made Lee lose, is because I need him for a later scene. **


	4. need of memories

**koko chan: first off, let me get a few things straighthen out **

ooc: yeah, there's ooc ness, SO DON'T TELL ME. 

pairings: heh. NO. maybe in the sequal, but no pairngs. 

yaoi/yuri: srry, not that type of person. So dun expect yaoi in here, or in the sequal.. 

sequal: yeah, maybe. 

====== 

_

Leaves are falling, 

_

on the smooth ground dirt. 

Walking in the fall, 

it really hurts. 

To know that, 

people can't see, 

What I am, 

What I can be. 

I just guess..they underestimate me... 

-kokorodragon 

Sakura gazed up at Ino, so many memories, so many flowers. Sakura could still smell the sweet fragrance the flowers gave off whenever Ino and her laid in them. How the grass would swishing on every movement the wind made. She remembered the sunny days and the rainy days. The day Ino told her she was a bud, and how last year Ino told her she had bloomed. 

Ino caught Sakura's gaze and looked away. Her green eyes still ran memories into Ino's head. The day she saved Sakura, the ribbon, the petals. Ino was always the out going on and Sakura was the little duckling that would follow her. She saved Sakura, and in the end, Sakura saved her. Ino had always been a bit lonely, her friends always had other things to do, but when Sakura came in..Ino finally had a true frined. 

..then Sakura told them her crush... 

"Sakura!" Ino yelled. Sakura's head looked up and gazed at Ino again. "I'm not going to lose to you!" Ino finished, Ino untied her headband from her waist and put it on her forehead. 

Sakura smirked. "I know! Same here! I'm not going to let it be a tie!!" Sakura did the same thing with her headband and smiled._'Now Ino..face the outcome of my training!'_

Team seven and ten both looked at their teamates. Naruto started to scream his head off and Shikamaru was just talking about how troublesome this was. Kakashi looked down and saw Sasuke's face as he watched the two girls put on their headbands. 

"It's a promise they made." Kakashi said to Sasuke. 

"Aa." Was they only reply Kakahsi got. 

Turning another page of his perverted book, Kakashi continued, "They said they would put on their headbands as sign they couldn't lose to each other as a female shinobi. Not because of you." 

Sasuke was silent. He never really saw Sakura fight. The battle in the forest didn't really count because it was too short. So, Sasuke wondered how Sakura would fight against someone about the same chakura as her. 

"Hajimematsu," Said the annoncer. Sakura and Ino took off. 

Ino started off with thorwing two kunais and while Sakura took out another kunai to fling them off, Ino rolled to the side and jumped up to Sakura. Again, Ino threw more kunais and Sakura once again blocked. 

"Geez, you got lousy aim." Sakura remarked. _'But..this is just like what I did in the forest, she may have strings attatched to them, so I need to aviod contact at all costs.'_ Sakura was right and dodged all the strings carefully, then throwing more of her own. 

Ino had enough of far ranged combat so she jumped down from her spidery creation and punched Sakura. Sakura didn't really expect this to happen, so she almost tripped on the wire and was on the verge of cutting her throat. 

"jUst like a spider and it's prey. This little technique I thought of myself, with a bit of help from Ten Ten. I call it, the Spider's lair." Ino pulled out her hand to reveal the strings attactched to it, of course she had gloves on to prevent bleeding. "I had this technique made mainly for you Sakura. Give up. I don't want to draw blood." 

Sakura stared at Ino and laughed. "Your not the only one who trained." 

"But from what I can tell Sakura, it's getting really hard to see the strings huh?" Ino said. Sakura frowned. True, her eyes aren't sharugan or Byakugan. "And the best part is..I can adjust these wires to my liking!" 

Sakura hopped and few wires, until she found herself getting cut. Ino stood in the middle, twirling her fingers. 

Sakura moved to avoid another wire. _'Damn, she has wires everywhere, I can't even come close to touching her, well maybe I can, if I can see. Aw Damn Ino pig. All my training for nothing."_ Sakura turned to Tsudande who waved at her again. _'She has too much cofidence in me...but..I think I remember something from training.'_

~flashbacc~ 

_"Sakura." _

"Yeah Tsudande sama?" 

"Before we start our training I want you to remember this.." 

"Yes?" 

"Anything can be deadly, anything cane be useful, remeber this, and I'm sure you'll do well in your battles." 

~flashbacc end~ 

_'Anything can be deadly..anything can be useful..but what?'_. Sakura looked over to Ino, her lips had that freaking cherry lip gloss on them. _'I always hated that smell, each time Ino put it on, her lips would always glisten though..'_

_'...glisten? That's it!_ Sakura jumped up into a small opening and checked her pockets. 

Naruto turned to Kakahsi, "Ne, Kakahsi sensei, what's she doing?" 

"That's for us to find out." Kakashi said and he pointed to Sakura. Naruto watched the pink haired shinobi check herself. 

_'Ragh!! I don't have lip gloss?? Oh there it is..pink and red, rasberry.'_ Sakura's fingers toched the tip of cold metal as she reached into her pocket. Feeling the holder she made up her mind. Sakura whammed the kunai out of her pockted and faced Ino. Gulping she ran into the Spider's lair. 

"What are you doing now Sakura? Really, just give up, I don't want to make you bleed, but I have to if your going to try to draw blood form me." Ino said. She sighned but looked at Sakura. 

"Who said anything about drawing blood form you??" Sakura yelled, she took the kunai and ran her hand through it. 

"What?" Ino said in disbelief. 

Sakura took the blood and held her fist out to Ino. "I swear Ino! I will win!" 

Kakashi smiled._'She's just like Naruto. She doesn't like to lose.'_

Sakura grinned back and took out her weapon of choice..lip gloss. 

Naruto nearly fell over. "What the hell is Sakura chan doing??!?!?" 

"A shinobi must take use of what they have, anything cane be deadly, anything can be useful." Tsudande said as she walked over to the crazed blonde. 

"eh?!?!" Naruto asked. 

Tsudande patted Naruto's head. "Just watch." 

Sakura threw the lip gloss in the air, and after twirling her kunai she threw it and broke the lip gloss in half. Everyone watched as the sparkly liquid broke and fell. 

"What was that Sakura?! Don't tell me you plan in making the floor glossy." Ino laughed. 

"Not just the floor Ino!" Sakura yelled. Ino looked up and found the her beautiful wires encoated with rasberry lip gloss. 

"Read or not Ino! I can actually see the wires now!" Sakura yelled she dodged all the wires and leaped right in front of Ino. Ino looked shocked but tried to punch Sakura anyways, Sakura ducked. 

_'I have to finish this in one shot..'_ Sakura got down, then out one of her arms to balance her, then the other one to make a jutsu sign, and yelled, "Tsudande origional!! The Slashes of the downard!!" 

Sakura used her legs to kick furiously, there what seemed to be a hundre flying at Ino. Thing is, most of them weren't even real. They were just illusions mixed in with kicks. Ino couldn't see it and she threw backwards, instantly knocking her unconscience. 

Everyone on the second floor like thingy turned their head to Tsudande. 

"Tsu-Tsudande origional???" Naruto stuttered. 

"Hahaha! Nice work Sakura! You scared me for a second there!" Tsudande yelled and she laughed again. 

"So all this time, she's been training with you?!?!" Lee asked from out of nowhere. 

"I thought I put you in infirmary.." Sasuke mumbled. Lee caught it though. 

"Yes!! But When I head Sakura san's fight coming up! I just had to see if it was better than last time!! ANd it was!!" Lee said. 

"So, you trained Sakura." Kakashi said. 

"Yup! And I must admit though, if I didn't say that phrase to Sakura back then, think of what she would've done now!" Tsudande threw her head back and laughed again. 

"Kyaa! Sakura chan!!!" Naruto cried, thinking of what could've happened. 

Sakura walked over to Ino and pivked her up, she carried her to the medics who helped her on the bed. INo eyes slowly opened as she stared at Sakura. 

"Damn..you..won.." Ino stuttered. 

"Ino..heh. No matter what, your still the better flower." Sakura said. 

"Yeah, I am!" Ino laughed, Sakura joined in. "But still..I wish..I could've won.." Ino cried. 

"You feel sad?" Sakura asked. 

"WHat do you think?!" 

"Hehe, sorry Ino." 

"....." Sakura looked up at Ino. 

"Why so quiet?" Sakura asked. 

"Why so polite?" Ino countered. 

Sakura stared again and put one hand behind her head. "I guess it's because...i'm really still a byd. I mean, I drew blood form myself just to say "I'll defeat you." So..." 

Sakura felt a pat on her shoulder. She looked up again and saw Ino's warm smile. "Nope, from what I think, you've bloomed even more, more than last time. Into a flower probably more beautiful than cosmos." 

_'Ino chan..'_ Sakura smield again. "Well, I got to go! Sasuke kun is waiting for me!!" 

"Yeah right!! I'll get you next time forhead girl!!!" 

Sakura ran into the other room and up the stairs, she was met by the friendly faces of her teamates and Lee. Sasuke didn't really do anything. From the other side, Sakura was able to see Ino's team run from the stairs to go cheer her up. 

"That was great Sakura chan!!!" Naruto yelled. He started to hug Sakura who, just gently pushed him away. 

"Sakura san, you did it." Lee smiled, and gave her his thumbs up sign. 

"Good job Sakura." Kakahsi welcomed too. 

"Thanks." Sakura blushed. 

"But now Sakura...the training will become more fearful!! We got a month until the next tournament!! So bring your camping supplies and meet me at my office after the tournament!!" Tsudande yelled. 

Sakura groaned. More days of just the greatest training you could ever get. Sakura faced toward the entrance to the other room. 

_Ino chan..thank you._

========== 

yeah..this chappie was a litto odd near the end, but I still like it ^-^ 


	5. need of chakura

**koko chan: yeah, i'm really enjoying writing this fic ^-^ **

======== 

_

Don't want your hand 

_

this time I'll save myself 

maybe i'll wake up for once 

not tormented daily defeated by you 

just when I thought I'd reach the bottom 

I dying again. 

It was about three days aftert the tornament, not really surprisngly, almost all the people from Leaf advanced. This time though, their going to choose the alignment randomly, so that the participants wouldn't know who they were fighting against. 

Sakura played with some of the grass as she waited for Tsudande to arrive. She took in a deep breath and breathed in the mist in the air. Tired, she laid her back down on the moist, cool grass. It looked like a different world, this land. Everywhere was mist and you could barely see, the only thing you can depend on was your senses in checking your surroundings. It was a great place to train. 

Sakura started to hear the soft footsteps of Tsudande come closer. Opening one eye, Sakura saw Tsudande's smile peek over her. 

"Get up, don't be lazy." Tsudande smiled. 

"Tsudande sama? When are we going to learn that other jutsu you said you'd train me?" Sakura asked, brushing off the left over grass on her ninja outfit. 

"...hm?" Tsudande asked. Sakura nearly fell over. 

"You know!! You said you would teach me a new jutsu if I advanced to the finals!!" Sakura yelled. 

"OOOooOooOOoooo...thaaaaaaaaat..." Tsudande said. 

"Yes!! That!!!" Sakura answered back. Sakura was really in the move to learn a new jutsu. She was tired of doing a hundred kicks a day. 

"Well..this jutsu requires a LOT of training and chakura, but a promise os a promise. Sakura, you need to be ten times more determined now." 

"I will!!! I'll show them all!! I'm no fool!!!" Sakura yelled. 

"Woot woot." Tsudande laughed. 

With that, the two females went off in their training. 

--two weeks later--- 

Sakura flopped down on her bed. She was so freaking tired. Tsudande wasn't joking about having a lot of chakura, every day, focus Sakura, focus. 

Sakura moaned, tomorrow morining...four AM sharp...train until twelve, eat until one..train until five..eat until five fifteen....then..train until eight...then...two hours on chakura training..then..sleep...then..then...Sakura couldn't think anymore and she just collasped right on her bed. 

She spread out her legs and laid on her stomach. She let her hair do whatever. Sakura no longer cared for blankets as much. She really liked it when the nights were cold. Only because it was the only time of day when Sakura would feel hot and cold at the same time. Of course, she would only stay in bed ten minutes before getting up to take her second shower. 

Tonight..was different though. It was oddly very cold. Which was strange because it was only fall. It didn't really get this cold in Konoha. Closing her eyes softly Sakura heard a little sound, then a melody, after that, a song. Sakura glanced out her window to the sweet lullaby. 

"Like it?" asked a haunted voice. Sakura's eyes widened and she immediately jumped off her bed. 

"Whose there?!" Sakura yelled. She took out a kunai and faced her window. 

"Now now, what's taking out a kunai going to do?" The windows flew open and leaves soared everywhere in Sakura's petit room. 

Sakura used her arms to block herself and and after she thought the whirling had stopped, she slowly took her arms down. 

"After all.." Her stranger said. "I'm already dead." 

Sakura eyes opened up in shock. Sakura only said one thing, even though her mind was whirling with questions. "Haku?" 

"Aa. So I see i'm not forgotten, that's good. So, how's Naruto kun doing?" Haku asked as he slowly levitated deeper into Sakura's room. 

"F-fine." Sakura stuttered. 

"There there, no need to be scared now Sakura chan." Haku said. He brought his hand down and patted Sakura's head. 

"I am not scred." Sakura said defensivly. 

"Now your not." Haku laughed, his laughter soon died down as Sakura stared at him with questioned eyes. 

"Why aren't you in heaven?" Sakura asked. Haku stared back at her, his eyes against hers. 

"Because..there are things..that I have regretted here." Haku answered. 

"And..why are you here?" Sakura coninued. 

"..that is what I wish to know. Why am I still here? What are my regrets? How come your the only one that is able to hear and see me?" Haku sighed and sat on Sakura's bed. Even though he's a ghost. 

"What!??! Only I can see you?!?!" Sakura nearly screamed. 

Haku winced at Sakura's tone but smiled anyways. "Yes, surprised me too." 

"So...now what?" Sakura asked. 

"You are a very curious person you know that?" Haku asked. 

"..and???" 

Haku laughed again and looked out Sakura's window. "I think I left something behind here, but I don't know what." 

"Look, I'm just trying my hardest to win the chunnin exam. I really wish I can help, but Tsudande sama is training me day and night, so I don't have time for side stories." Sakura explained. 

Haku did not leave his gaze off the window. He stared blankly into the fields of plain grass, how the wind softly picked up the movement. "You know...I've been wandering on this reality world for so long, that I had lost count." 

Sakura's face softened a but before she answered, "Okay..but..I don't know how I can help you..." 

"You said you were in the chunnin exams right?" Haku asked. 

"Of course, but I don't know how I can keep up with training." Sakura mumbled. 

"Oh? You are having troubles?" Haku asked and he turned around to face Sakura. 

"Yeah, I don't have enough chakura, everyday..it's focus Sakura, focus!!" Sakura grabbed her hair in frustration. 

"In that case.." Haku got up and went over to Sakura. "I know how I can help you..and you can help me." 

"EH? How?" Sakura asked. 

Haku smiled. "You help me get to the afterlife, and I'll give you my chakura." 

"Eh??? No! You don't have to! I mean, it's _your_ chakura!!" 

"I'm dead, what am I going to use it for?" 

"But But..." 

"In return..you must also not tell anyone about me. Plus, if you try, it would seem pretty stupid since your the only that can see me." 

"Okay..so that and I help you get into the afterlife right?" 

"Yup." 

"Well..I feel pretty guilty..." 

"Don't worry Sakura chan. All will be well. Plus, you can only get use my chakura one time only." Haku leaned forward to Sakura's face. "Just be sure you keep your end of the deal." 

..then all was black and silent... 

--next day--- 

The sun peeked it's evil light through Sakura's windows. Sensing heat, Sakura instantly woke up and stared next to her. 

"Morning Sakura chan." 

"Kyaa!!!" Sakura fell off her bed and onto the floor. She faced Haku and sighed. It wasn't a dream. Sakura instantly threw an accusing funger at Haku. "You scared me!!!" 

"Sorry." Haku said he got up from Sakura's chair and went over to Sakura. "I would help you up, but..." 

"It's alright." Sakura said. "By the way, what happened last night?" 

"I transferred my chakura into you, but the thing is, it kind of works like Naruto's chakura. Your going to have to learn how to call it out." Haku said in a matter as factly tone. 

"More learning??? More training??? Oh god kill me now!!" Sakura threw her hands in frustration and headed to the bathroom. 

Haku smiled as he heard water running, then followed by a scream. Sakura ran out of the bathroom with only a towel and shot daggers at Haku. 

"I was born in the snow, it's only natural for things to become cold when I'm around. One of my ghostly abilities." Haku explained. 

"Then leave!! Talk to you later!! Need shower!!!" Sakura yelled. Sakura rushed Haku out the window and went to her shower. 

Haku sweatdropped. "Oh well, girls will be girls." Haku smiled. He would just wait for her in the fields. 

--naruto--- 

Naruto walked the streets of Konoha, after eating his fill of noodles, he decided to get to the meeting spot early. As the mist cleared up a little better, Naruto saw a figure he did not like to see in the morning. 

"Hey..Sasuke." Naruto said. Naruto gave a slight wave and Sasuke didn't really do anything. 

Naruto leaned against the bridge next to Sasuke, for three days it was just like this, just him, Sasuke, and Kakashi sensei training. All three trying their hardest, well, Kakashi's trying to train them. 

Naruto sighed and said, "I miss Sakura chan training with us." 

"Stop moping." Sasuke answered darkly. 

"How can I? It's as if we lost another teamate!! SHe never trains with us anymore, she barely asks you out on a date, not that I mind, but she also hasn't lectured me in days!!!" Naruto screamed and toppled over. 

"Your a dork." Sasuke said, looking down at Naruto. 

Naruto stopped rolling and looked up. Sasuke caught his gaze and looked up too. "Sakura chan?" Naruto asked. 

--sakura--- 

Sakura rubbed her eyes and yawned. 

_'Freaking Haku, waking me up so early..'_ Sakura thought. She did not happen to notice the pair of eyes stareing at her. 

"Ohayo. Sakura chan!!!" Naruto yelled, he glomped on the pink haired shinobi. 

"It's too damn early for this Naruto!!!" Sakura yelled, she whacked Naruto on the head. Sakura caught Sasuke's glance and then she decided for good times sake. "Ohayo, Sasuke kun." 

"Aa." 

Sakura waved and then she started to walk away. Sakura felt a tug at her feet. As she looked down, she saw..Naruto. 

"Sakura chan!!! Don't leave!! Train with us!!!" Naruto begged. 

"Naruto! Get off me!!" Sakura yelled, she shook her leg violently like a dog and tried to get Naruto off. 

"That hurt Sakura chan.." Naruto fake cried. For once, Sakura actually laughed. Naruto looked surprised but smiled. It wasn't everyday your crush would laugh to you. 

"I'd love to stay but I got to meet Tsudande at my training place." Sakura said. She was about to rush off, when Naruto grabbed her arm. 

"Can't you at least eat ramen with us later??" Naruto asked. 

Sasuke almost choked. Us??? 

"Uhm.." Sakura thoguht for a while. It had been long since she ate ramen with Naruto, or talk to Sasuke. "Okay, i'll meet you right here at twelve okay?" 

"Yes!!" Naruto cheered. 

Sakura smiled and left. 

Sasuke went over to Naruto and hit him on the head. "Us?" 

Naruto rubbed his sore head. "Of course! If you won't come, she won't come either!!!" 

Sasuke grumbled. Naruto took this time to ask, "Hey, don't you want to at least get a chance to talk to Sakura chan? It's been so long." 

Sasuke stared at his companion and miffled either a "Whatever." or Never." 

Naruto didn't know. SO, he just assumed the best and the two waited for there sennin. 

The two looked up in the sky. Today was unusually cold. 

====== 

**koko chan: how you like it? If your wondering why I put Haku in, is because I want to make it kinda like the manga, like for Naruto, before the Chunnin exam, there was a side quest thingy. hehe, so I juss thought, why not? **


	6. need of ramen

**koko chan: ..yeah... **

======= 

_

I dreamed 

_

I was headed down to Porrica 

and I got a feeling that I really got to go 

'cause to really wanna get away 

and spend some time with you... 

-stacey orrico 

Naruto jumped up and down in his seats. "I want two miso ramen! One chicken ramen..and..." 

"Naruto!! I'm not a millionare you know!!" Sakura yelled. Naruto laughed and whispered to the waiter. "And one oriental mix." 

The waiter sweatdropped but took the orders and left. 

"Sasuke kun, your not eating anything??" Sakura asked. 

Sasuke just played around with his straw from his drink and answered, "No." 

Sakura sighed. Just like the good old days. 

"So Sakura chan!! What have you been doing latey???" Naruto asked. 

"Training..and eating..and sleeping.." Sakura mumbled. 

"That doesn't sound like the Sakura chan I know." Naruto said. He still couldn't believe she was actually taking training seriously. 

"Yes, well. Tsudande sama has been so persistant lately..." Sakura said, she took and sip out of her smoothie and turned to Sasuke. "What have you been up to Sasuke kun??" 

Sasuke only replied with, "Training." 

Sakura spirits were lowered, Sasuke was still the same old self. There was a period of silence after that until Naruto got really frustarited. 

"When's our food coming?!?!?!" Naruto screamed, the whole resturant looked at him. "I swear if I don't get my food soon, i'll to kick all your-" 

"Narutoo!!!" Sakura yelled, she got Naruto in a head lock and yelled, "We only ordered two minutes ago!!" Sakura caught sight of the resturanst stare and laughed nrevously. "Sorry everyone..you see, he's an idiot and.." Silence. Sakura laughed again and shoved Naruto in his seat. "Stay." She ordered. 

Sakura sat down in frustration. Sasuke looked to the side and half smiled. It felt good to see those two were tensed again. 

After fifteen minutes later, the waiter came and served their food. 

"About time!!" Naruto yelled, he greedily took the ramen from the waiter and slurped it down. 

"Naruto, have some manners!!" Sakura yelled again. She turned to the waiter and smiled. "Thank you and sorry for my friend here." 

The waiter looekd a bit scared because of Sakura's sudden change of mood and just gave the rest of the ramen. After brining out another tray of ramen to Naruto. The waiter left in a hurry. 

"So..Sakura chan, what new things have you learned?" Naruto asked, his mouth full of ramen. 

"Uhm..mostly controlling chakura, but it's soooo hard!! I didn't know kicking a hundred times, in the same target could be so..hard." Sakura moaned. She rubbed her shin, which was still sore from the kicks. 

"I..see.." Naruto said. Then he went back into slurping his noodles. 

Sakura twitched. _'Oh well, it's not Naruto if he doesn't eat like a pig..'_

Sakura took her chop stickes and ate quietly. Sasuke half stared, and half looked out the window until his shoulders got tensed. 

"What's wrong Sasuke kun? Cold?" Sakura asked. 

"EEyyaaa!!!" Naruto yelled. He threw his chop sticks in the ramen bowl. "Close the window!! My ramen is getting cold!!" 

"Naruto..the windows are closed." Sakura said. _'Oh man oh man oh man. It can't be...'_

She looked in front of her, only to see Haku right behind of Naruto. "Kya!" Sakura screamed. 

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked. 

"O-oh! It's nothing! Just nothing!!!" Sakura said. She nervously laughed and sat in her seat. Glaring at Haku. 

"What's wrong Sakura chan? It looks like your glaring at me." Naruto asked nervously. 

Sakura shook her hands. "Eh? No, not at all!!!" She said. Sakura sent her final death glare to Haku before resuming to her meal. 

--after lunch--- 

Sakura once again glared at Haku. Haku smiled back. 

"You idiot!!! What do you think you were doing?!" Sakura asked. 

"I saw no harm so I went in." Haku answered. "Since your the only one that can see me after all." 

"SO?! You made everything too cold! Naruto ordered at least five more ramens!" Sakura said. She fumbled with her hair. She did not have time for this. 

"I'm sorry Sakura chan. I just wanted to see how Naruto kun was doing." Haku said. He once again, gave his all time famous smile. 

"Quit doing that!!" Sakura yelled at Haku. 

"Doing what?" 

"That smile! It makes me feel..ergh! Guilty!" Sakura yelled. She threw her hands up in frustration and headed back to meet Tsunande. 

Haku stared for a couple of seconds then laughed. "Sakura chan, your such a odd girl. Oh well, more the fun." With that, Haku vanished into thin air. 

--Naruto sasuke--- 

"Ne, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. He perched himself next to Sasuke. 

"Mh?" Sasuke mumbled. 

"Do you think Sakura chan was acting a bit strange today?" 

"You mean beside the fact we both saw her talking to herself?" 

Naruto hit Sasuke and yelled, "Besides the point! SOmethings up, and we should check it out!!! Come on Sasuke!!!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist and ran. Sasuke yanked his wrist out of Naruto's grasp. 

"I don't want to know." Sasuke said coldly. 

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms. "Well I do. She's my teamate, I worry for her." Fore a brief second, Naruto's eyes became soft and full of worry. Sasuke looked over at him. He was serious. 

"...fine. Let's go." Sasuke said. 

============ 

**kokoro: thank you to the people who taught me how to spell tsunande's name right!!! .:hug:. I love you guys!!! **


	7. need of honesty

**rise and fall**

kokoro: yes, I will finish this even if i barely get reveiws for it!! because i really enjoy writing this ^_____^ 

======== 

_Holding a gun, _

is like holding a bird. 

Hold it too tightly, it dies. 

Hold it too loosely, it flies away." 

-the move "So Close" 

"The final round of the chunnin exams are coming up-" 

"I know." 

"Sakura will be-" 

"I know." 

"Why do you have so much trust in the girl?" 

"Dunno." 

"Your so weird. It keeps me wondering why Tsunade sama chose you for the job...Aiko." 

"Like, I keep telling you Seikyo. I like her eyes." Aiko did her trademark lick on her lips and left Seikyo to ponder. 

--- 

"I..can't....go anymore." Sakura said. She just plopped herself on the grass and fell asleep. 

"Hoo boy." Tsunade said. She walked over to the body lying on the grass floor. "Get up. How do you expect to be a chunnin now?" 

"I..Don't even know how I got into this." Sakura breathed. "It all started with, 'Do you want to do something cool with your chakura?' and here I am." 

"Well, you answered your own question. Now get up." 

Sakura raised her heavy body off the floor and turned to face Tsunade. The Hokage smiled and then hugged herself. 

"I keep wondering why it's been so cold lately." Tsunade smiled. 

Sakura huffed. She knew the answer. Sakura face turned to the right and she saw Haku sitting there, smiling as usual. 

Haku caught Sakura's gaze and waved innocently. Sakura glared and turned back to her training. 

"Come on Sakura! Pick up the pace! Three more days!!!" Tsunade yelled. "800 laps now!!!" 

Haku watched the woman and girl leave. Three more days already? Time really passed by for Haku. Scaring Sakura, making things cold. It was actually quite fun. But the chunnin exams were coming up now. 

"Sakura..I wonder how you are going to keep your promise to me.." Haku said. With a brief wind passing by, he dissapeared with it. 

--naruto sasuke--- 

Naruto held up a thumbs up sign to Sasuke and Kakashi as all three of them headed their way towards Sakura's house. 

"Why are you even here?" Sasuke asked his sensei. 

"It's not everyday you enter your students house that just happens to be a female." Kakashi answered simply. 

Sasuke twitched. 

"Hey! You perverted freak! If you touch any of Sakura's under-" Naruto was cut off by a blushing Sasuke and a smiling Kakashi. 

"Don't even say it." Sasuke demanded. Hearing a muffled answer, they went through Sakura's window. 

"Waaah!! Sakura chan's room smells so nice!!" Naruto said he ran over to Sakura's bed and dove his head into her pillow. 

"Freak." Sasuke muttered he looked around the room. Why was he here anyways? Sasuke wondered around, surprisingly, the room wasn't filled with pink as he thought. Instead, it was mostly made up of the colors brown, green, and maybe some pink. 

"It's like were in a Cherry blossom." Kakashi stated. He made his way to Sakura's desk. Smiling he looked at a picture with team seven on it. 

"Anosa! Anosa!! Look at this!!" Naruto motioned team seven to come look at his discovery. 

"What Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Someone had to. 

Naruto did his trademark laugh and held out something. Kakashi and Sasuke's eyes widened. 

"Sakura's diary." Kakasho choked out. 

--in the book--- 

.: Naruto opens book:. 

Dear Diary, 

ergh, Tsunade sama is soooo mean!!! She's making me do all these stuff!! And I just missed my chance to talk to Sasuke kun..AGAIN!!! Aaaaaa!!!T_T That boy just has to pester me at that one moment. He makes thing all cold and tell me to go training!!(Damn him!) I even miss Naruto now!! But Tsunade sama tells me to not get my feelings ahead of myself. She tells me I must forget Sasuke kun. But I can't!! His onyx eyes, his...aii! Can't write it in here!!! 

.:Sasuke cringes:. 

But anyways, like I said, I miss Naruto too. He's so cute when he does his fox face!! Oh my god, I can't believe I wrote that. But while were on the case..I wonder how Kakashi sensei looks without his mask? Just because, he is the hottest jounin out there!! 

.:Naruto: Hah! She likes me! Kakashi: Like me too. Sasuke: Sick.:. 

Then there's...that damn boy!!! He won't leave me alone though!!! I hate this!! Hate hate hate hate. And At training he gives me this innocent wave like nothings wrong!!! I have to keep my promise though. I have to. 

~Haruno Sakura 

--Naruto flips through book--- 

"It doesn't say who that boy was." Naruto said. Sighing he placed the book down. 

Sasuke gave his i'm-so-annoyed grunt. Kakashi exhaled deeply. 

"Well, I got to go now, this was really...fun." Kakashi said. With a big poof, he dissapeared out of Sakura's room. 

Naruto's face clearly showed sadness abotu the boy Sakura was talking about. Sasuke walked over and looked at his teamate(A/N: no yaoi!). 

"Trust her Naruto. I'm going home." Sasuke said. But as he turned and left he felt another tug on his wrist. 

"Come on Sasuke! We can still catch up to her!! I know where she trains!!!" Naruto said. Not hearing a word Sasuke said to him. 

"Naruto don't-" 

"Let's gooooo!!" 

Sasuke grabbed Naruto and held him at his collar. "WHAT PART OF 'I'M NOT A STALKER' DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?!?!"(A/n: hehe, I love this line ^_^) 

--sakura--- 

"Eaachooo!" Sakura snezzed. 

"Eh? Someone's talking about you Sakura chan." Haku said teasingly. 

"I'm not surprised if someone talked behind my back." Following that, Sakura snezzed two more times. That's when Haku really smiled and floated in front of Sakura. 

"Snezze three times someone cares for you." Haku gave his smile once again and winked before haveing to dodge a "whack" not that it couldn't hit him in the first place. 

"Idiot." Sakura said. She huffed and walked to her house. 

--naruto sasuke--- 

Naruto laid beaten on the ground and Sasuke stood up proudly. 

"That's what you get." Sasuke turned and left. 

And when he reached for Sakura's door knob, it was already turning. 

"oooo crap." He heard Naruto say. "Nice going Sasuke." 

"Shut up dead last." Sasuke grabbed Naruto and jumped out of Sakura's house. Second floor. No big deal. 

Sakura entered the room. "Eh?" SHe heard Haku say. 

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked. She placed her training stuff on her chair. 

"Does it seem, like someone was here? I thought I felt chakura on the other side of the door." 

Sakura went into the bathroom and called out, "It must be your weird ghost things," Soon, you could here water running and a screeech, "Haku get out of here! Water!! Frezzing!!" 

Haku smiled and left. Sakura was still too weak. After all, if she couldn't sense Sasuke's and Naruto's presence. 

--three days later--- 

Sakura ran as fast as her feet would take her. Her alarm clock just had to run out of batteries on this morning. THIS!! What were the odds. 

"I told you to check." Haku said. 

"Shut. Up!!!!" 

_'But Sakura chan.'_ Haku thought. _'Not matter what, your still not strong enough.'_

======== 

**hoo boy. read and review!! **

oOoshortayoOo and Shy-Lil-Dreamer: I just love you guys!! .:huggle:. you've giving me hope till the very end!!! ^____^ 


	8. need of explanations

**kokoro: okay, now were really going to go onto the story's climax now :D **

bite me! i dun own naruto!! 

ppl who made it the chunnin exam: Sakura(no da) 

Sasuke 

Naruto 

Neji 

mist ninja 

mist ninja 

mist ninja 

Ten Ten 

Shino 

some foriegn ninja 

======== 

_

Headstrong to take you on 

_

headstrong to take on anyone. 

I know that you are wrong 

and this is not 

where you belong 

-trapt 

Sakura started to breath really hard and leaned on her knees for support. Stupid Haku didn't remind her. Oh yay. It would be a miricle if she made it on time. 

"Sakura" She heard Tsunade call, "Right on time!!" 

But there was always a catch. 

"But since were a little off, they already picked numbers and your first." Tsunade laughed. 

Sakura fell anime style and she totally panicked. She just couldn't deal with this. 

"Don't worry, just take in breath and you will be fine. I assure you." Tsunade said. 

Sakura gave her female sensei and gratefull smile and ran toward the stadium. 

Tsunade just stood there and sighed. It was a nice day to sleep in, stretch like a cat, gambling.... 

oh the things she did for **her** little brats. 

"Tsunade sama!" 

"Hm?" Tsunade opened her eyes to reality. 

Suddenly Tsunade was tackled. "How dare you let Sakura take first round! Now, it's going to happen much sooner than expected!!! You screwed this up!!!" 

Tsunade puched the person off her and answered, "Don't talk to your Hokage that way! And further more!!!" Tsunade paused and a glint of happiness filled her eyes. "Trust her." 

"Yea, I know." The person did a lick on the lips and ran off into the stadium. 

"hm...I better go get ready." Tsunade observed. She went in through a different entrance and made her way to her seat. 

--Sakura---- 

"Sakura chaaaaaan!! Your up!!!" Naruto yelled happily he waved his arms so Sakura could see him. When she just turned to the stadium he waved harder. 

"Naruto! Your hitting everyting!!!" Kiba yelled, he started to whack Naruto. 

"That hurt!" Naruto yelled back. The two started to whack each other with a disturbed Neji. 

"First round. Haruno Sakura and..Uzumaki Naruto." 

"NNANIIIIIII!!??!?!?!!" Naruto yelled. He jumped from the third floor and grabbed the announcer on the neck. "That is soooo not fair!!!!! She's my teamate, the love of my life..." 

"Naruto! Get this over with! You need to beat me to get a step closer the Hokage!" Sakura yelled. 

Naruto stopped. "Sakura chan...." 

"Let's get this over with..." 

--in the stands--- 

"WHAT THE HELL!?!!?" Aiko yelled she ran to the edge and widened her eyes. "Tsunade that old hag! SHe paired Sakura up with Naruto! Things are going to go ugly now..." 

--in the stadium--- 

"Alright Sakura chan. I'll fight you." Naruto finally stated. 

"Good." Sakura smiled. Naruto grinned too. 

"..and..begin." 

Sakura shot up and ran for Naruto, who kept his cool against Sakura. As the fight started to upload, everyone could easily tel Naruto was going to win. Sakura didn't stand a chance. 

Haku sat watching his two favorite gennin fight. "What were the odds?" Haku smiled to himself. 

"Sorry Sakura chan." Naruto suddenly said as he apeared behind Sakura. "But your righty, I need to get to my dream of Hokage." Naruto send a finishing blow to Sakura's head to knock her asleep. 

Sakura fell hard to the floor, Naruto's face saddened, he couldn't touch her until the announcer proved she was down because something erupted. 

"Aw hell no! She's not down yet!!!" Yelled a scream. It was Ino. "Get up Sakura!!!!" 

"Ino..pig." Naruto heard a mumble. He looked down and saw Sakura. Suddenly Sakura sat up and yelled at Ino, "Baka!!! It's harder than it looks!!" 

"Sakura chan..." Naruto said in disbelife. 

"Yeah..I sent off a werve of chakura around me so you can miss juuuuust slightly." Sakura stood up and rubbed her neck. "Still smarts though..." 

"Hhehehehehe. Sakura chan became so cool!" Naruto smiled. 

"Thank you Naruto." Sakura smiled. Now she had to take it up a notch. 

Sakura charged toward Naruto and both of them went fist to fist. Well, Naruto wasn't really fighting. He just kept dodging Sakura's persistent attacks. Blow by blow, the fight went on for a while. 

"Damn it Naruto! Fight me!" Sakura yelled. Naruto said nothing, but just kept on dodging. 

Naruto finally strucked Sakura and the pink haired shinobi fell to the ground with a thump. Sakura boadted herself up. 

"Sakura, it's no use." Sasuke said from the crowd. He knew very well Naruto was going to win. 

"I..can't lose...." Sakura huffed. She looked at Naruto and said, "I was going to use this technique when I was fighting Sasuke or someone. But..I guess now is a good time." Sakura brought her thumb to her mouth and bit hard. 

Naruto's eyes widened. "Sakura chan..you..." 

"Witness two weeks of hard training Naruto!!!" Sakura yelled. She slammed her fist in the ground. "Summoning no jutsu!!!" 

"Gya!" Naruto yelled he bit his thumb and did the signs. Being a little late, a pink slug suddenly came forth with Sakura riding on it. 

"I don't want to hurt you Naruto. Maybe I can try to knock him out with the pressure points..." Sakura planned. 

"I have a trick like that too Sakura chan!" Naruto yelled. "Summoning no jutsu!!!" 

But as Naruto slammed his fist to the ground, a frog didn't come out..no..it was something entirely different. 

"Eh? Nani ka?" Sakura heard Naruto asked. Sakura's head jerked up as she felt chakura form around Naruto. Red Chakura. 

"Damn!!!" Tsunade cursed. 

"This is all your fault you old hag!" Aiko yelled. She grabbed some scrolls and jumped off the second story. Landing softly on her feet, she rushed toward Naruto and Sakura. 

Sakura was surprised to see her slug become weaker and weaker. Until it was shrinking. "What the.." Sakura began. She had no time though to finish. A tail suddenly whammed down and smashed her slug, turing it into little slugs. Jumping off, Sakura landed on her feet and looked up in horror. 

"What's...the kyubi doing out here...?" 

Sasuke jumped off his seat as soon as he felt the Kyubi's chakura. Something was going wrong. Obviously. HE felt a sudden tug on his shoulder. Sasuke looked to fins AIko standing there, huffing. 

"You." Sasuke finally remembered. 

"What the hell are you doing here?! Get down there! Sakura and Naruto are in trouble!!" Aiko pushed Sasuke off the balcony and onto the stadium. "Boys..can't do anything right..." Aiko said. She hurried after Sasuke and headed toward the chaos. 

Naruto rubbed his eyes to grasp reality. There he was, on what was supposed to be a frog. "WHat are you doing here?!" Naruto asked. He started to hit the kyubi's head. Annoyed, the fox shooked him off. 

"Foolish boy, now is my time to be free. Bring me the miko!" The kyubi answered. 

"..wha...?" Naruto asked. Sakura ran over to Naruto. 

"What's happening?!?!" She asked. 

"I don't know!!!" Naruto cried. 

"..useless....." Sakura stated. 

"Allow me to explain.." Aiko said. Sasuke was right behind her. 

"You!" Naruto and Sakura both yelled. 

"Glad you remember me. Now listen up, Naruto is officially 14. Am I right? Yes, yes I am. So, that means, he's a "man" if you so dare to put it that way. Now here's where it get's weird. The way the kyubi works, after fourteen years, the kyubi has stored enough power to break out of Naruto's shell. All it needed was an opening. And poof! Baka Naruto did summoning no jutsu. Which he was supposed to do later tonight. But he screwed things up. So now, the kyubi can rampage town for 24 hours aprox. now if Naruto did it at midnight today then the kyubi would miss it's 'deadline'." 

Aiko inhaled and exhaled. "Any questions?" 

"What's he saying about a miko?" Naruto asked. 

"Miko is priestess right? Now tell me, how much do you know about your teamate Sakura here?" AIko said, she pointed to Sakura and Sasuke quickly caught on. 

Sasuke stared blankly. "Your not saying..." 

"The Haruno Clan, is a clan of miko!! How do you think they handle chakura so well? But, the Haruno Clan quit practincing the ways of sealing and prayer. Why? Because they were the one who unleashed the evil known as the Kyubi in the first place! In fact, they even helped in sealing the Shukaku into whats-his-name. Hm, coming to think, this is probably why Tsunade wanted to train Sakura so much...." 

"Why would the kyubi want me?" Sakura asked. 

"I would tell you..but.." Aiko rushed in front of team seven and faced the kyubi. "This is not the place to." Grabbing one of her scrolls she rolled it down on the ground and chanted. "Kaze ka, Kage ka. Yume ka, Ai ka. Kai ka, shin ka. Three worlds, realese!" 

A whirlwind of smoke suddenly swirled around the kyubi. 

"That should delay it for a while. It has three seals for the Kyubi to break through, now is the time to leave!" Aiko yelled. She grabbed Sakura and started to run out of the chunnin stadium. Naruto and Sasuke quickly following behind. 

"Saaaakuuuraaa!!!!" The Kyubi howled, "Your the cause of this! The cause of my pain!!!!" 

"Sakura Chan!!" NAruto yelled. "Keep running!" 

"Damn." Sasuke cursed. 

"Sakura!" Aiko began, still running. "This is probably the best time to tell you that..." 

"WHat?!" Sakura asked. 

"Your clan is the one that releashed the Kyubi! The capsule for sealing the Kybui back in was not suppose to be Naruto! It was suppose to be you!!!!" 

"WHat the hell!?" NAruto yelled. 

"Sakura is the only possible hier to the Haruno Clan. The Haruno Clan made a promise the Hokage that in charges for their crimes, they will seal the Kyubi back into their own daughter! Just so she could suffer from the pain!" 

"My mom and dad...?" Sakura asked. How could they have been so cruel? 

"Yes! They had no other choice! But that Fourth Hokage, the fourth! He took the Haruno Clan scrolls and performed the sealing jutsu himself! He fell madly in love with your mother Sakura, and he didn't want to see the woman he loved child suffer. Amazing what being a girl and being the youngest can effect your life." 

"SO he sealed it in me?!?!" NAruto yelled. 

"Your fault for being born at the wrong time!" AIko yelled back. Turning back to Sakura, Aiko continued. "There a lot more of information, but I can't spill it all out right now...I just want to let you know the final line. The Kyubi wants revenge against his supposed to be capsule, a.k.a you! By sucking in your soul!" 

"Which will happen right now!" Came a voice. Sakura was suddenly hoisted up into the air by a strong claw. 

"He broke through the seal that quickly?!" Aiko asked. 

Sasuke grabbed two shurikens and threw them at the huge fox, NAruto swuftly followed the suit. Aiko just stared at the Kyubu, who was now grabbing Sakura, ver tightly. "stop." Aiko ordered. 

"Sakura chan!" Naruto yelled. "Sakura-" 

Sakura's body fell from the Kyubi's claws. Sasuke, having great reflexes, jumped in and caught Sakura. As soon as her body touched his though, he wanted to just throw her down. But couldn't bring himself to do it. 

"Sakura.." Sasuke began. "Is cold." 

Aiko. and Naruto stared in disbelife. "I..failed." Aiko said. She slumped down to her knees and stared at the body in Sasuke's arms. 

Naruto went ot his knees too and started to hit his fists against the ground. "Damn you! Give her back! Give her back to me!!! Return Sakura to me!! Give her back!!!" 

Haku floated amoung the gennins. "Sakura chan..." 

**==========**

more to come....tired.... 


	9. need of reason

**Rise and Fall : The Finale **

KoKo: This is the last chapter of Rise anf Fall thank you to all of the people who have supported me in this fic. Muah. I love you all. 

Tell me if my writing has improved! 

A speicial dedication to o0oshortayo0o who has been there for me since chapter one. . 

_In the memory you'll find me, _

eyes burning up. 

The darkness holding me tightly, 

Until the Sun rises up... 

Pain. Sorrow. Agony. Hate. Sakura fell into the darkness world in which nothing had came to be. She could feel the cold surround her in the dense air. Her breathing quickened. It seemed like her heart had stopped, but she was still alive, wasn't she? No. This is the line between life and death. It all depends on Sakura. Will she live? Will she die? She has to choose. In this world though, you could only see your bad memories. So it would be veyr difficult for someone to choose life. 

Sakura walked in the shadows, darkness was around her. She held her palm out in front of her, as if expecting to catch something. "Where am I?" She asked herself. Her mind feld back to the Kyubi, Naruto, the girl in pig tails. "That's right. I am dead now, aren't I? Is this purgatory? Am I really dead?" Sakura kept walking, not knowing where she was going. Her voice echoed amoung the darkness. 

Walking still, Sakura heard a sound. A familiar sound. Crying. Weeping. Teasing. Sakura looked ahead of her and saw a group of kids. Little children about five years of age. They started to poke at a child, with pink hair. 

_"Big forehead!"_

This was her. 

_"Stupid loser! Can't fight back?"_

This was Sakura. 

_"Stop it..I don't have a big forehead..."_

This was the weak girl. 

_"What!? Say it louder?! Oh, you got nothing to say, huh?!"_

No, this is the weak girl. 

Sakura couldn't bear it and turned around on her heels. She ran away form the scene only to be faced with another. Now Sakura faced a ten year old girl facing a blonde. 

_"What did you call me here for, Sakura?"_

This is where their friendship ended. 

_"I heard you liked Sasuke kun."_

This is where Sakura lost her true friend. 

_"We're rivals."_

This is where Sakura broke her beautiful friendship. 

_"Sakura! Come back!"_

This is where she left Ino. 

Just like that. Another scene ended anf finally one last one began. Sakura sunk to her knees and watched. People were around her, shadows. They were laughing at her. Sakura could feel people talk about her. 

_Disgusting._

"Stop.." Sakura whispered. 

_Look at her, she tries to be strong but in the end, she only causes more trouble_

"Please..stop..." 

_Honestly, I should have never tried to train her. Waste of my time_

"No, it wasn't a wate of your time..." 

_Weakling._

"I'm not weak..." 

_You're always depending on someone!_

"Shut up.." 

_You should have never been born!_

"..stop....." 

_Why don't you just die already? You're a bother to us all_

"Stop." 

_Just die!_

"Stop!" 

_Drop dead, Sakura chan_

"No, stop! Stop it! Please! Don't talk to me like that! I'm, not weak! I'm not! Don't talk! Just stop!" Then there was silence, no one spoke. "It's dark, I'm alone." Sakura said. Hot tears ran down her face. Sakura suddenly felt a rush feeling on her cheek. She touched her cheek, it felt cold. Sakura looked up. It was snowing. 

"Sakura chan, you alwyas cause so much trouble." Haku said. He floated down to Sakura and touched her cheek. Calmly rubbing away the tears, Haku smiled at her warmly. 

"I'm dead, Haku. I don't know what to do." Sakura said. She closed her eyes and Haku hugged her. 

"Your not dead yet, only if you choose to be dead than you are," he said softly. 

"Everyone hates me, I have only caused pain to others," Sakura answered back. Haku pushed Sakura gently away from him. 

"Did you even bother to see what happened after? In the end, Ino has saved yuo from those little kids that teased you." Haku said. 

"But I lost our friendship! I declared our friendship to be over!" Sakura yelled. SHe put her hands to her head and bent over. Haku rubbed her back gently. 

"Yes, but friendship never really dies. In time, that friendship will come back as strong as ever. As for everyone hating you...sure they feel that way sometimes. That doesn't mean they mean it." Haku said. He took her hand and smiled. "A lot of people want you to live." 

"Like who?" Sakura said. She wiped her eyes with her palms. 

Haku sighed and used his sleeves to wipe away Sakura's Tears. "Me. I want you to live Sakura. Life is a gift no one shouyld throw awaw if they had a choice." 

Sakura felt a light blush crept up her cheeks(A/N: god no, not a haku/Sakura. It would be cute though...). Haku smiled again. He leaned in to Sakura so that his head was right in front of her. 

"Can you hear them, Sakura chan? Their calling for you." 

"I can't hear anything but your voice," Sakura said. 

"That's because you know I want you to live. Now think. WHo else would want you to live?" 

Sakura paused. "No one. I'm useless." 

"Wrong. Let's see. Naruto. He loves you, we all know that. He even cried out for you after, well, you know. Kakashi. You know he cares for you. Hinata, she looks to you like a sister. Neji I suppose, sicne you take care of Hinata. Ino, she values what little friendship you have. And believe it or not, Sasuke. He cares for you, all though he might not show it." Haku said. "I care for you too of course. Like I said. You are so much fun to tease after all." 

Sakura started to blush when she heard Sasuke's name. Haku smiled once more and took her hand into his cold ones. "Go home, Sakura chan." 

"What about your chakura? I still haven't been able to use it." Sakura said. 

"I'm sure you'll find someway to use it," Haku said. 

"But then, where will you go?" Sakura asked. 

"Why, I'll stay here of course. I still haven't found a way to move on. You're suppose to help me." 

"Eeks. Sorry, Haku." 

"No worries." 

"...Haku?" 

"Yes?" 

"Where are we going?" 

"Sakura! Have you not been paying attention?" 

"Wha??" 

Haku closed his eyes and a sudden light swept over the darkness. "We're going..home." 

"SAKURA CHAN!!!!" Sakura woke up, she hurled herself foreward only to collide her forehead with Naruto's both instantly grabbed their heads and winced in pain. 

"Ugh, what happened?" Sakura mumbled. Suddenly, she was jumped by Ino, who hugged her and started to cry like crazy. "Ino?" 

"You big forehead girl! You don't remember anything!? You were in a coma for a month! God, what is with you!?" Ino cried. 

"You have no idea how happy Naruto was when he found ut you were only in a coma." Shikamaru said. 

"What happend? How? Where's the Kyubi?" Sakura asked. 

"Naruto called it back." Sakura looked up to see Sasuke. He had his hands behind his back and looked bored. "He got angry and the kyubi just dissapeared into him." 

"And now he has a thing for biting people," Neji said. He appeared behind Sauske. 

"Sakura chan," Hinata said. She ran over to Sakura and joined the hugging party. 

Sasuke just sighed. Sakura looked around. Everyone was there, waiting for her. To live, to breath. 

"Don't just stand there, Shikamaru! Get the others! Oh, your too slow! Come on, Hinata. You too Neji! Naruto! Gte your lazy butt of the couch!" Ino yelled. She dragged everyone out of the room. Sasuke was about to leave when he turned and faced Sakura. 

"We..were worried about you," Sasuke said. He was obviously new to this. Sighing again, he took his arms out in front of him. Sakura looked down and saw a bundle of Sakura blossoms, Sasuke walked over and placed them next to her. He turned around without looking back,a nd went out the door. 

Sakura glanced at the flowers next to her. "Sakura blossoms, so winter has passes, huh?" She picked up the bouquet and noticed a small envelope. Opening it, she read it and smiled. "'Welcome home'" She read. 

**Kokoro: Ther'es going to be a sequal to this. "Haruno Survival" Is the name. :DDDDD get ready for next time! **


End file.
